This invention relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, a removable card cage is provided for a computer equipment enclosure for connecting one or more computer expansion cards to a computer system.
Computer systems are often configured with a limited number of slots or connectors for installing expansion cards designed to expand the computer system""s functionality, such as memory boards, cards for interfacing peripheral devices, etc. Once the original slots are populated, additional functionality cannot be added without removing an existing card. This limits the flexibility and use of the system.
In some systems, a full-size xe2x80x9criserxe2x80x9d card having multiple slots or connectors for expansion cards may be installed in one original slot of a computer system motherboard, thereby allowing multiple cards to be connected through one original slot. However, to accommodate such a riser card, the computer system must be relatively large in size, both vertically to accommodate the riser card and horizontally to accept any cards connected to the riser card. Computer system heights are often measured in rack units, particularly when mounted in a rack or other enclosure, wherein one rack unit is equal to approximately 1xc2xe inches. A computer system that can accommodate a full-size riser card may thus need to be on the order of three, four or more rack units tall, thereby consuming precious room in a computer rack or other equipment enclosure in which space is limited.
In some computer system environments, space is at a premium. Systems in such environments may be unable to accommodate full-size riser cards yet may still require added functionality. Or, even if a system can accommodate a riser card, there may be a need for more expansion cards than can be connected to it. For example, in the communications industry a great number of communication connections may be needed within the limited space of a computer system chassis, and a significant number of expansion cards may be needed to provide those connections. Existing solutions to these problems tend to require considerable amounts of space and labor.
In addition, it can be difficult to install an expansion board in typically computer system enclosures. It may be particularly difficult to connect an expansion card to a riser card, especially if the riser card is already installed or hosts one or more other expansion cards.
In one embodiment of the invention, an enclosure for computer expansion cards is provided. The expansion card enclosure may be coupled to a computer system, or included within a computer system, to expand the number of cards that can be used with the computer. The expansion card enclosure thus allows functionality to be added to a computer system by adding expansion cards not to a motherboard, but rather to a discrete interface sub-assembly.
In this embodiment, the enclosure is low in height (e.g., one rack unit), thereby making it suitable for use in a computer equipment rack or other location where efficient use of space is a significant concern. The enclosure provides connections (e.g., slots) for multiple cards, and is connected to a computer system through a suitable interface, such as PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect), SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), etc.
An enclosure for expansion cards in a present embodiment of the invention includes a removable expansion card cage in which expansion cards may be installed horizontally, thereby allowing the enclosure to be only one rack unit high. The expansion cage may be easily removed to allow installation of the cards and then returned to its operational position. In one implementation, one or more fans are attached to the removable cage. Electrical and data connections between the removable cage and the enclosure are made via releasable connectors, and the cage may be removed and replaced with little effort.
In one embodiment of the invention, a stabilizer may be incorporated into the enclosure to facilitate installation and/or removal of expansion cards. In this embodiment, the stabilizer engages and steadies the expansion card cage while a card is installed (or removed), thereby providing a stable platform and facilitating card manipulation.